Green Arrow: The Delves of Sin City
by P.A Scott
Summary: The First in what will be most likely many of my comic book cross overs and my second story that is Sin City. Even though the title character is Green Arrow it takes place in Sin City and Dwight is along for the ride trying to find the muderous Slade Wil
1. Chapter 1

Forty Mile Trip

_Green Arrow_

I had never liked leaving Seattle. It was a nice place to live. It was well worth moving there from Star City, but now I had to go. I had to take a forty mile trip just to try and catch, if not kill a criminal. I had to go to Basin City. My name is Oliver Queen and I am the Green Arrow.

Forty miles and no company. Canary had opted to stay at home and Shado and I were not on the friendliest terms at the moment. I tried to get hold of Hal, but he was in deep space. Didn't matter I could hardly stand him now. He reminded me so much of me when I was younger and trying to find America. Pathetic. Then there was Bruce. I figured The Batman would want to go to the place that had a higher crime rate than Gotham, but he refused. So it was only me and my bow. Nothing else stood before me and Basin City…nothing but a down poor of filth and scum.

I finished the trip in under an hour. Basin City, one of the largest gatherings of of the lowest forms of human life on the planet. It doesn't matter how high up in Society you go in that town your still low. Very few honest people live in the area and who I was after was not one of them. Slade Wilson aka Deathstroke the Terminator. He had been hired by this towns own Robert Rourke, a United States Senator, to kill off his first real competition in years. Now it was my job to bring them both to justice or to die trying.

I got out of my car and went to the first decent looking hotel I saw. Then I saw the price for a room and walked right out. This was not going to be fun. I hadn't prepared for this town to be so high in price. It made the list of poorest cities in America. Then again it also had some of the richest and had leagalized gambling all over the town. It was a rich mans paradise. That was bad news for me. I had money, but I hadn't brought that much with me. Meaning, I had to go to a rougher part of town.

I found a room in a flee bag hotel. I've seen worse. Hell I've lived in worse, but still it wasn't that great of a place to be. This was a neighborhood that was not a place I would want to be for to long past midnight and I would be staying here for a few days, if not weeks. No this was going to be one of those long trips. I was here until I was sure Deathstroke was no where to be found or until he was brought to justice and that was all there was to it.

I went down the steps into what they called a lobby. It wasn't anything really, just a sofa and a beat up TV. A man with red sneakers sat and watched the Television as the Gotham Knights were beating the Basin City Blues into the ground. The bottom of the nineth and suddenly the screen went out.

"Dammit!" he yelled, "Clive I've told you to get this thing fixed. It pisses me off every time I get into a game and then something happens to make the television quite working."

The guy behind the desk looked up from his newspaper and shouted back, "Tough shit Dwight! You don't like the _quality_ T.V. we have here you can get a new one. Or better yet you can leave. No ones forcing you to stay here for free. I mean I only let you out of the goodness of my heart because Gail said she'd kill me if I didn't."

Dwight turned around and grumbled as the game came back on and the Blues were ahead by a run. He turned back around and through a wad of paper at Clive as he laughed hysterically at him. He moved out of the way and went back to reading his newspaper.

I leaned down and said, "Do you know any place I can go to get some information."

Without looking up he simply said, "Go to Old Town. The girls there will give you a lot of information plus anything else that you want."

I stared at him for a minute then said, "I want to know a straight up place I can go to get some info. No sex. Just some info."

He put the newspaper down and lit a smoke up. He blew it in my face and said, "Why come to Sin City if you're not going to get any. That's why half the people in come here from out of town."

I pulled an arrow out and grabbed his hand holding his hand on the counter. He yelled out as he felt his wrist pop when I grabbed him. It was dislocated. I held the arrow over his hand and explained that if he didn't give me any info or tell me where I could get some then he and Jesus would start having things in common. He spilled and told me where to go. A little bar named Kadie's. It wasn't much but it was plenty to go on. If it could help me find Slade it would be even more well worth it. I let the guy go after I popped his wrist back into place and headed off.

_Dwight_

They say if you turn into the right alley in Sin City you can find the answer to your problems. I guess Clive's little shit hole could definitely qualify. Gail set me up here saying I would be safe. That might be the case, but the guy who runs this place is a little shit head. He always seems to point out the fact that he can turn me into the police. He doesn't seem to realize that I'm not the person he needs to worry about. Gail is. I'd only beat the hell out of him. Gail would make him wish he was dead. Now I think Clive had someone else to worry about. This new guy.

He was tall and middle aged. A little younger than Marv. He had blonde hair and a beard and was carrying around a quiver and arrows. He looked familiar. Almost as if I had seen him before. Then it hit me. The Green Arrow. He was from Seattle. One of those super hero type of guys and all that bullshit. Now he was looking for information and going to one of the best spots to get it, Kadie's.

I looked at my watch and thought well Nancy would be starting up her act soon and it would be well worth going there at least to see that. Anyway, she needed me there. Ever since Marv was arrested for that bullshit murder charge I had been her protector. I promised him I'd do it when he gave me a phone call one night. Told me to tell his mom he was innocent also. It was done and done. Now I was there almost every night or two making sure no one messed with Nancy in a way she didn't want. So far everyone was smart enough not to try a thing.

I headed for Kadie's and got there right on time to see Nancy start her act. One thing is for sure no matter how many times you see it it never gets old. It was Arrow's first time seeing it and it looked like he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Then he did. This girlfriend he had must have been one lady for anyone to look away.

"Hey Dwight," I heard come from behind me. I turned and there was Shellie. I did not want to here this tonight. I didn't know if this Green Arrow guy was on the level and being the local protector in the area since Marv was arrested I wasn't going to risk loosing him.

"Shellie," I started, "I can't talk right now."

Shellie did not look happy even after I explained it was because I didn't know whether I could trust this guy or not. She was always mad when I didn't pay her attention, but I finally got her off my back. Right after the guy had disappeared. Damn it Shellie. Not now.

The area he had been in had three of Wallenquist members in it. Meaning he had found something pretty big or he had found a lot of trouble. I looked up and watched Nancy for a moment then turned and headed out as I caught Shellie giving me a bad look. I was going to regret this in the morning I knew it.

I went outside heard the noise of someone being beaten up. I turned the corner and saw the three Wallenquist guys laying on the ground all looking like they had had better days. Arrow was nowhere to be seen. Damn it Shellie you had to get my attention didn't you. Damnit all to hell. I was not only in deep with one of my girls but I let this guy get away. Still after what he had done in the hotel and with Wallenquist's guys I could not complain to much.

It was time to get to business and I knew just where to start out. I went to back into Kadie's and headed for a table near where Arrow had been. A friend of mine name Wallace sat there watching the show. Wallace was a good guy and on the level. Former Navy SEAL and had a medal of honor to his name. He had most likely heard the entire thing.

"Hello Wallace," I said as I walked over to him

"Dwight my you have changed," he said, "Then again if I were wanted for a murder I would to especially my face."

"I suppose you know why I'm here?" I asked.

"The Robin Hood look alike I imagine," he replied as he took a drink.

"Yep," I responded, "I believe that is Seattle's own Green Arrow. I'm not sure though. I wanna know why he was talking to those goons."

Wallace smiled and said, "He's looking for an assassin by the name of Slade Wilson aka Deathstroke the Terminator. He killed Rourke's first real opponent in years and now he's searching for him. Apparently the kraut is involved also. Meaning you might wanna watch your back okay?"

"Thanks," I said, "On little question before I go. Where did those guys say they would take him?"

"Old Town," Wallace responded.

I got up and left the bar and headed out to my car. My foot was on the gas pedal and the tires screeched beneath me. Arrow had no business in Old Town. The Ladies are the law there. If he ran into Miho no telling what might ensue. I had to get there and find him, before the ladies dispenced their own form of justice on him.

I sped past about ten cops. Their lights where on in a hurry but I didn't care. The girls wouldn't be to happy with me especially Gail, but I had to get there fast. Once I got into the area the lights and sirens stopped and the cops turned around and left. Like hell if they were about to get involved with this.

I got out of the car and pulled out my cell and gave Gail a call. She understood the scenario. Right I as I hung up with her I heard a scream. I turned a corner and there was Arrow standing over the body of a dead girl. Blood rushing out of her.

I looked up at him and simply said, "Now you've done it you bastard. Now you've really done it."

I pulled out my .45's and opened fired. I didn't care how long it took he was mine.


	2. Chapter 2

Turn Down The Right Back Alley

_Green Arrow_

I went to the seedy little bar that the bastard at the hotel told me to go to. It was filled with some of the normal dregs of this town. Basin City was notorious for this type of place and I knew from coming in that I had found a place of interest and information. There was a blonde haired girl getting up on stage. She started her routine. Most guys in the place just stared at her watching every move she made.

I watched for a moment myself but managed to take my eyes off of her. As I did I saw someone come in. The guy sitting in the lobby watching the television set of the ball game. Dwight. I think that was his name. Had he followed me here? Didn't know, but I figured I otta keep an eye on him.

I went over to the bar and asked the bar keep, "I looking for information."

She looked at me and said, "Everybody is when it comes to Nancy. Since your from out off town I'll tell you what I tell everyone else. Look, but don't touch."

I looked back over to the girl on stage then looked back, "Not her," I said, "I'm looking for a man with one eye. His name is Slade Wilson."

She looked over at me and replied, "Never heard of him."

This place was getting me no where. I needed to find someone who knew something. I looked around and saw three guys in business suits looking at me and staring at me with great attention. They had to have been listening in. I walked over toward them and asked, "Slade Wilson. Deathstroke the Terminator. The name ring a bell? I'm looking for him."

The looked over at one another and the one in the middle smiled. He replied, "Yeah it does. In fact we'll be more than willing to continue this conversation outside."

I heard a gun click. I looked down and saw a Beretta pointed at me. I nodded and they lead the way out to the back.

"We had expected some costumed freak to come around. We expected it to be someone like Batman or Superman," said the goon with the piece pointed at me, "but hey if I get to say that I offed a cape, you think I'm gonna complain?"

"You know," I said calmly, "That if you kill me your going to have an even more fair share of problems that will include Batman and Supes. It's called the Justice League, ever hear of them, so do you really expect this to go your way, and tell me honestly okay."

He hesitated. That was all that I needed. I turned around kicked the gun out of his hand and pulled an arrow out of my quiver sticking it in his knee. He screamed out in pain has his other cronies pulled out there guns. I quickly punched the one nearest to me in the face and delivered a low blow to his groin. The third goon opened fire. I dodged out of the way and felt the bullet fly by. A graze nothing more. I pulled out my bow and quiver and fired an arrow straight into the goon's gun. He pulled the trigger and the gun exploded in his hand.

The first guy who had pulled his piece on the in the bar was crawling over to grab his piece. I stepped on his hand. He screamed. Now I get why Bat's does this.

"Tell me where he is," I said as I pulled him up and slammed him into a dumpster, "You tried to kill me for asking about Slade, so I know you have to know something."

"You kidding Rourke and my boss will kill me if I talk," He stammered.

"What do you think I'll do if I have to you if you don't?" I asked, "Think of it as pro-longing your life if not for a little while."

"Forget about it man," he stammered. As he did I saw his eyes move a little and I turned around and shot an arrow right into the head of the guy I kicked in the groin as he pulled an uzi out of his jacket.

"You want to end up like him?" I asked, "I'll do worse to you. You'll wish it was Batman or Superman who had found you instead of me. Do you understand that at all?"

"Alright," he shouted, "I'll talk."

It only took me a while and he was singing like a canary. I roughed him up a little bit more every time he said that was all he knew. By the time I was done He had told me he wet his pants until he was eighteen. Some tough guy. Then he told me where to go. A neighborhood called Old Town. The red light district.

I climbed up the fire escape to make sure I wasn't being followed. As I looked down I saw that Dwight guy come into the alleyway. I wondered what this guy was up to. No time now I had to get to Old Town.

I hopped in my car and speed off. It looked out of place in this city. It was more modern while it seemed like everyone here owned a classic of some type or another. I didn't really care though it got me around and that was all that I needed it to do.

I reach Old Town in a few minutes and started my search. Not much was around here but the local girls and their clientele. Another dead end? After a few hours that's what I was starting to think, and if Dinah ever caught me here I would have been deader than owl shit. Then I saw it.

It was only a moment but I caught a glimpse of him in the shadows, his make with the one eye visible. So he was here. I quickly went down the street I saw him in. There he was standing in his blue and orange uniform. Slade Wilson, Deathstroke. He wasn't alone either. He had a girl standing behind cowering. A hostage? Slade never took hostages. Something was wrong here.

"Getting cowardly in your old age Wilson?" I asked standing there as thunderstruck and it started to rain.

He didn't say anything, only left his gun up and fired a barrage of shots into the girl. I quickly lifted up my bow, and reached into the quiver, but before I could he was gone. I didn't know where. That's when I heard the voice behind me, "Now you've done it you bastard, now you've really done it."

I turned around and saw that Dwight guy coming at me with two .45's blazing.

"Aw damn."

_Dwight_

There are few things in this world I can stand less than a man who hurts a lady. One who kills them is one of them. I charged the Archer with my gun pumping out round after round. I was up and ready to get some killing done and this son of a bitch was about to be my unfortunate victim. If I could hit him.

His reflexes were fast and catlike almost better than Miho's and where damn near impossible to keep up with. He pulled his bow out and sent three shots right at me. I dodged fired a couple of rounds at him. If anything I just had to keep him busy all of this noise would have the ladies here in no time and then I could leave it to them.

"Do you really think I did this to her just—" He started, but didn't finish as I kicked him in the gut.

"You're here in the alleyway over a dead girl, I know you did it," I said as I drilled him in the face.

He came up and punched me in the jaw sending me back and said, "Look at her body you idiot. She was shot with bullets not arrows."

I reloaded one of my guns and fired a couple more rounds at him as he dodged out of the way and sent a volley of arrows back in my direction. I felt one hit me in the shoulder and send me falling on my ass, and replied to him, "Doesn't mean you didn't stash the gun someplace"

I raised my other piece at him just as he had an arrow trained at my head. A God damned Mexican stand off. Shit. He had me and I as him. This would most likely end with both of us dead if the girls didn't get here soon. Then he did something that surprised the hell out of me, he lowered his bow.

"If you're going to kill me then do it, but let me tell you who killed this girl his nam—" he said as a 100 pound pixie jumped down from the building above and kicked him in the back. Deadly Little Miho.

"Don't play with him Miho, just kill him," came a cold and careless voice behind me.

"Gail, don't!" I shouted, "He might not have killed that girl."

My valcorie walked up to me and slapped me in the face.

"How do you know that," she asked, "How?"

"He's a hero for one thing," I said, "Green Arrow, from Seattle."

Gail stopped and gave the sign for Miho to hold back. She took me aside and told me to follow her. I did.

"How do you know for sure that that guy is really Green Arrow?" she snapped, "He could be and imposter, we've had plenty people who claim to be heroes be here. He could just be lying to try and get on our good side."

"I've seen enough of him on the news to know that it's him, hell I've photographed the guy before," I responded, "How he fights, how he hits, how he shoots; he's the real deal. He's after the guy who killed Market I think. The guy who ran against Rourke. If that is him then I don't think he's the guy who killed that lady back there."

Gail stood there then nodded and we walked back down the street. Miho had a sword across Arrow's neck. He did not look happy as his hood covered his face. His eyes the only things visible through the shadows of it.

"I'm only going to ask this once and if I believe you then you can walk out of here alive, if not then Miho makes you a little shorter after she takes off you head. Do you understand?" I said with cold calculation.

"Yeah," he said, "I understand."

"Good," I replied, "Now then did you kill that girl and if you didn't then who did."

"I didn't kill her," he responded as blood on the ground from his lip, "Deathstroke the Terminator aka Slade Wilson did."

He was being honest. I could tell that much. I told Miho to let him go and I helped him up. Right as I did he punched me in the mouth and was facing Gail's guns and Miho's sword pointed right at him.

"I owed that bastard a good one," he said, "So I decided to pay up."

They kept their weapons on him until I pulled myself up and told them it was fine. I pulled out a cigarette and lit it and told Arrow to come with me back to the hotel. As he hesitated to leave his car in Old Town I told him Gail would make sure that no one would steal it.

On the way back he explained everything that had been going on. What Slade had done. When I heard how he blew the girl apart I felt my blood boil and my anger rise.

We walked in and Clive was surprised to see us both standing there alive and walking in together. His eyes got wide and he hid behind the table. Damn coward. I told Arrow that I would talk to him in the morning and that he was going to need my help since I knew Sin City like the back of my hand. He begrudgingly agreed. Tomorrow was a new day and it would be a day that streets would run red and hell met it's maker. Tomorrow I swore I would kill Deathstroke.


End file.
